


Harry Potter and the backfired curse

by Yuta_yta312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Multi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuta_yta312/pseuds/Yuta_yta312
Summary: So if it can take a mother's love to protect her son why can it not be a father to sacrifice himself to protect his family. See what happens, hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the beginning

It started on a dark night, the rat had betrayed them, to his master. The master laughs with his empty hollow and sinister voice.  
The father of the baby runs out to protect his family but gets blasted with the most deadliest spell know to man.  
The master walks up the stairs towards the sounds of a crying baby, as he opens the door, he sees the mother and the thing that's supposed to end him. He takes his wand out pointing at the mother and casting the green spell, but in stead of her scream Voldemort topples back as his soul hunts for a small host . The mother checking on her baby cries holding him as she disappears off to a close friend for help.

The man opened the door and invited her inside, he heard her story, and was going to hunt down the rat. The woman stopped him and asked for his help raising her son, his god son. He nodded and agreed so with his help they raised him to the age of eleven.


	2. Strange magic on his birthday

Harry woke up to a soft gentle knocking at his door. "Harry dear wake up it's time for breakfast before we go get your school stuff , you have 20 minutes young man to be at the table." Lilly called to him. Harry got up from his bed and answered her sleepily "Okay mum" he grabbed a towel and some clothes from his wardrobe and then walked across the landing to the bathroom.

He ensured the door was locked before turning the water to the temperature that he liked and stripped down to get in. After showering for ten minutes he got out and dried himself off and changed then made his way to the breakfast table. On the table was a full English fry up ready for him. He sat down and started to eat as his mum read through the school list again before tucking it into her purse. "When you have finished we will go."

\------

A few hours later after spending a long time in Diagon Alley collecting school books, equipment, robes and even his wand, and a owl all for him self Harry and Lilly sat down at the kitchen table and was enjoying a nice refreshing drink. His godfather smiled as he walked in with a small package wrapped in brown leather, " I got you this, so if you want you can speak to us." Harry tipped the packaging open and looked at the two way mirror. "Wow thanks Padfoot."

He hugged his godfather tightly beeping from ear to ear. He proceeded to go up stairs and read some of his new text books, in one he found a name for his owl, Headwig was such a beautiful name for his snowy friend, as he called the name to the owl he dropped some treats into the cage for her. After a few more hours of reading and doing some basic notes for himself his mum walked in to him. (Lemon begins, Skip if you don't want to see incest) "Harry dear come on down stairs I have a big birthday surprise for you." As Harry got up and turned to his mum he smiles at her softly.

"Oh Mum you don't have to, seriously I don't need presents." Suddenly an accidental bit of magic pulls at both of them, the room heating up between them and harry whimpers as his manhood presses uncontrollably against his trousers and underwear, noticeable clearly in front of his mother, as she herself goes red in the face as looks straight at his hardened member. "Oh my..." She goes quite as the lust builds between them with each passing second. Harry slowly steps towards his mum and looks at her pleadingly. "Mum help me it hurts." Lily with barely any distance between mother and child shook her head. "Harry we can't it's not right." Harry steps up right close to her grabbing her waist. "Please Mum ."

He then leaned in and kissed her neck softly just ghosting her skin with his lips. Lilly sighed as it felt good and pressed slowly into her son, where he could feel her hardened nipples. "O...okay" that was all she could say before he kissed her passionately. She placed her hand over his hardened member and slowly started rubbing it causing Harry to moan instantly causing Lilly to blush as deep red as her hair, as Harry unbuttons her top exposing the front of her bra and her breasts. The magic in the air making both participants relax more and become more confident as Harry pulls down her bra exposing her nipples, and making them bounce in front of his face, while Lilly pulled out her sons 6 & 1/2 inch penis and wrapped her hand around the shaft and started to stroke it. Harry starts to suck on her nipples making Lilly gasp and push him on to the bed, quickly she banishes both of there clothes and climbs on top of him. Harry stares up at his mum as she continues to blush.

"Harry will you stop staring at me." To which harry replies "I'm sorry mum your just so beautiful." Lilly couldn't stop her self as she lined her self up with his rock hard member and slowly lowered her self down on to it, making harry moan loudly. Harry started to move his hips as did Lilly and they moaned at the same time as Harry leaned up to suck on her nipple again. Lilly moaned even louder her body sensitive to his touch as she got faster on his member. Harry could feel how close he was to his release, "oh god mum I'm going to cum." At this point lilly couldn't even hear him as she rode him even faster close to her own orgasim.

Harry couldn't stop himself and released himself inside her, after finishing in side her before he could go soft, Lilly's own walls clenched tight around his member as she had her release.

(Lemon over)

There was a crackle in the air when they had finished, both were panting heavily as Lilly slipped off next to her son on his bed. Their magic had combined together and they both could feel it. After five minutes of getting used to their own bodies again Lilly quickly got up and left for the bathroom. Harry sat up and looked at her leaving wondering what was wrong. Lilly locked the door behind her as she looked at herself in the mirror what had she done? She quickly casted a contraceptive charm and a cleansing charm on her own body. She took some deep breathes before unlocking the door and going to her room, she would get her clothes from Harry's room when he wasn't in their.

She got changed into a black sequinned dress that stopped above her knees but showed off her figure. She left her room and called to harry. "Get showered Harry and get down stairs as soon as mister." Harry when to shower then went down stairs for a great birthday party between a few of his friends and family.


	3. Hogwarts express and a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for liking my story inintends to go through all the books, but have them changed. If there is any pairings that you would like to see please just leave a comment on why that pairing and I will decide if I can fit it in. Also Would people like this posted more than once a week or leave as is. Interested on what you will say many thanks Peter

Harry and Lilly walk on to the platform from the entrance in kings cross station. They had about five minutes before the train left. Harry smiled at his mum "okay mum see you next holiday break " he leans up a little and kisses her cheek, then heads into the train. He walked up to a compartment and knocked the door hearing a soft comment from inside. As he opened the door he was met with the sight of a bushy brown haired girl. "Um hi my name is Harry and I was kinda hoping that I could sit with you?"

Said bushy haired girl looked up from her book and stares at the boy in shock before quickly nodding.Harry walked into the train compartment and put his trunk up on the shelf,and then sat on the operator side to the girl who watched him, the whole time. "So what's your name?" He looked at the girl and smiled softly at her as she blushed softly before holding her hand out to him. "Hermionie granger and your Harry Potter "

Harry nodded to the girl smiling. " yeah I am did you read about me by any chance?" He asked the girl as he gathered she liked books by the thick tome in her hands. The bushy haired girl nodded looking at him. "I knew we were the same age but I didn't expect for you to be on the train." Harry smiles at her as he pulled out his potions text book. " that's okay, anyway how would you like to do some studying I know it's nothing compared ..." Hermione's eyes light up before he can finish. " of course I do."

Hours pass as Harry and Hermione talk and revise, becoming good friends. Harry stands up and smiles at Hermione. "I will give you a few minutes to change we are near the school." He steps outside so Hermione can get into her robes and then they switch over so harry can get into his own. For the last few minutes of the train journey they start to talk about what the school will be like.

Harry and Hermionie smile enjoying the rest of the sorting talking away. Dumbledore gave out his warnings for the year, and then proceeded to commence the feast. Harry and Hermionie gasp at how mountains of food appear before them. 

\---------

Harry and Hermione stand in line waiting to be called as a stern professor by the name of McGonagolcalls students names and they sit on a stool where the sorting hat does his job.

\---------

What seems like hours later Harry and Hermione lay in their respected beds thinking about the joyous day they have had.


	4. Lessons , lessons and more lessons

Harry made his way to his first lesson and sat about half way. It was transfiguration with his head of house. He preformed slightly better than most students only failing to his friend Hermione. They had a great day apart from their first potion's lessons where snape had taken points off them and had embarrassed harry in front of the slytherin's. As Harry heads up to his room after dinner he writes a letter to his mum and sends it off to Lilly.

His lessons continued the same up until Thursday where there was a lot of hype building up in the common room between the first years. The reason why was because they were going do their first flying lesson, even though they were with the slytherin's. The lesson went well except towards the end where Neville lost control of his broom and crashed to the floor. The flying instructor, a strict lady by the name of Madam Hooch took him to the hospital as a slytherin picked up an object of Neville's and started to joke about it. Harry walked forward to look at him. "Give it back!" The boy laughed and jumped on his broom. "If you want it Potter come get it, I'll leave it up a tree." Harry climbed up on his broom and followed the boy, as he did the boy laughe and threw the object far away. Harry chases after the object and caught it just inches away from a window without looking in the window harry made his way back to his friends who was cheering until his head of house and deputy head mistress came striding out to the pitch. "MISTER POTTER!." The woman called out, harry turned to see Professor McGonagal walking towards him, as the boy from slytherin whose name was Draco smirked at what was going on. Professor McGonagal walked up to him and gave him a stern look. "Follow me mister potter." Harry had no choice and followed her thinking he would be expelled or worse especially when she stops at a classroom and asks the charms teacher if she can borrow Wood, but a young man walked out, someone what appeared to be in his fifth year come out. "Oliver Wood meet Harry Potter, Potter meet Wood, Wood I think I found you a seeker." Professor McGonagal's eyes twinkled as she looked at the boys.

\--------

Harry walked into the common room found Hermione and hugged her tightly smiling as he went running up to his room. He searched through his trunk till he found the mirror, and spoke the names he needed to talk to quickly. "Lily Potter and Sirius Black" on the mirror they both appeared in a single panel together. "Hey pup" Sirius smiled ashis mum beamed at him "hey harry we have sent Headwig back she should be with you soon." Harry ever so happy couldn't wait. "Mum Sirius I just made the quidditch team but I don't have a broom." He frowns only just realising. "Don't worry pup I got you and congrates." Lilly smiled "oh harry congrates what position did you get?" "Seeker mum" "just like your father congrates I will have to make you a cake when you get back." Harry beamed and thanked his parents letting the picture disappear before an owl rapped at the widow to his shared bedroom. After opening it, it was a letter from his head of house asking to meet him in ten minutes to speak to him.

Harry made his way to her office and knocked nervously, 'what now was going to happen to him.'

"Come in Mister Potter."

 

(Lemon begins)

 

Harry walked inside the office closing the door. "Yes Professor you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Mister Potter , I wanted to know that it was my window from where you caught that object and I must say that I never want to turn around to see you nearly crashing into my private quarters again."

"Oh I'm sorry professor I didn't mean to, it was Malfoy as I said earlier." "I am aware Mister Potter but in future please be careful." "I'm sorry professor" he smiled as his magic again created a flash of light causing the only two people in the room to feel lust, harry slowly walked forward as Minerva watched him. "Mister Potter you can leave now."

"Why would I leave Professor?" He reached her and kissed her lips hard, making her breathless as she pushed him back towards her desk. "Mister Potter I am your teacher we can not and will not do this!"

Harry ignored her as he walked back to her grabbing her breasts roughly as he leaned in and kissed her neck with a hard passion. Minerva couldn't stop herself as she let slip a soft moan and pushed him back again but this time with much less force. "Stop Harry we can not do this."

Harry walked forward and sat down on her lap looking into her eyes. "Why don't you want to? Your body is enjoying it Professor you should just let me please you." He reaches out grabbing her breasts less roughly this time and started to rub them in circles as leaned in to her neck peppering her neck with loads of soft and sweet gentle kisses.

Minerva couldn't fight back anymore as all strength left her body with each kiss he laid upon he skin. She moaned opening up her neck more to him, as he deepened the kisses on her neck.

He smirked as he bit down on her neck and started to suck hard, knowing she had finally caved in. He let go of her breasts moving them to her hair, undoing the tight bun, as Minerva let him moaning louder and feeling wet between her legs for the first time in a few years.

The magic in the air was building hotter as Harry let go of her neck and kissed her lips deeply, as she kissed him back, he worked slowly on her top unbuttoning it to expose her slender yet defined chest and body, but with her 30c breasts and no bra.

He smiled at them and proceeded to kiss each of her nipples then softly latched on to the left nipple and started to suck. Minerva was in bliss, it had been so long since she was loved like this and she was enjoying it . Harry smirks as he let go of her and stood up as Minerva whimpered from being untouched. "On the table you sexy witch." Minerva nodded banishing there clothes and just to be care casting a contraceptive charm on Harry. Harry spread her legs and rubbed his hard manhood against her womanhood, causing her to moan and whimper as she desperately craved it inside her.

"Harry please!" Minerva whimpered loudly as he continued to tease her.

Harry nodded in agreement and thrust into her wet tight womanhood and moaned. He started to thrust inside her as she moaned his name placing her hands on his young but toned chest. Harry started to speed up but also started to deeper, Minerva could only moan as the boy was bringing her ever closer to a orgasim. Harry suddenly erupted into her making Minerva clamp tight around him as she released herself as well.


	5. Just before the holidays the first big game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n sorry it's late
> 
> Tonks comes in the next chapter

Harry and Hermionie smiled as they sat on Harry's bed reading through some books. They joked and laughed as they cuddled together. They moved on to talking about Harry's big first game tomorrow.

 

Harry and Hermionie went over Harry's broom and ensured it was ready to fly.Harry cuddled Hermionie thanking her smiling. 

 

\------- next day

 

Harry was nervous as he sat at the great hall he didn't really want to eat, but his friend Hermionie was force feeding him food.

 

The slytherins all laughed at the sight of Harry with his nerves as Hermione whispered to him "Ignore them Harry and just focus on your game."

 

\-----

Harry stood in the changing rooms after getting changed into his gear, he picked up his nimbus 2000 and walked to the pitch with his team. 

The referee called for both teams to mount their brooms and then blew her whistle. Harry flew up way above the pitch to keep an eye on the ever elusive snitch, as the match played on beneath him.

 

Harry looked out across the pitch after tearing his eyes away from the game. He was searching for the snitch or at least a hint glimmer of gold. Meanwhile the game continued as gryffindor took a 40 point lead. Harry just spotted the snitch and went chasing after it. The other chaser was ahead of him as they noticed harry notice the snitch.Harry streaked passed as he flattened himself to the handle of his broom he was gaining on the snitch and leaving the ravenclaw in the dust as the snitch lowered to the ground as he went to reach for the snitch his broom jerked and stopped dead still sending him flying to the floor. Harry started to heave as he then spat out the snitch gryffindor had won by 170 points, final score 210/40.

 

\--------

As they headed back to the showers harry saw his head of house house leaving before everyone else and decided to follow her. He worked his way up the castle to her office. He walked in as she was stripping. "Harry Potter you are supposed to knock." Harry smirked at her as she hadn't covered up. "I'm not knocking to get what's mine." Harry replies to her, as he walked up to her and pushed her down on to her bed. 

 

(Lemon)

 

Harry crawls on top of her kissing each part of her body making her moan over and over again, until he reaches her sweet spot on her neck, and teasing her heavily on the spot making her orgasim forher first time.

 

Minerva panted heavily as she banished his clothes and looks at him. "Harry fuck me, make love to me."

 

Harry smirked as he looked at her as he felt her grind against him. "Only if you agree to be mine and do what I say."

 

Minerva nodded with out even thinking, "yes I promise Harry I'm yours I'll do what ever you want." 

 

Harry pushes slowly inside her and started to move causing her to moan with each slow soft movement.He then got slowly faster as he bit down on her nipples hard, one at a time. Minerva moaned and whimpered loudly as her body was a mixture of pleasure and pain, but both exciting her to reach orgasim. 

 

(Lemon over)

 

A few hours later Minerva woke up on her bed with Harry showering. She covered herself with the blankets as she smiled towards the shower, as Harry had just finished and walked out to great her. "Hello beautiful you look stunning when you just wake up out of bed."

Minerva blushes at the boy from his compliment. "Thank you Harry." She smiles as he walked over and kisses her softly. 

He smiled at her and looked at the sheets. "You might want to go shower I'll leave you some clothes out my love."


	6. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry been real busy with work and life anyway here's the chapter and hope to have the next one out next week thanks for the understanding.

Harry arrives home after the last day of term getting picked up by his godfather. 

Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped looking at a figure that seemed different. "Nym is that you?" The woman turned around and gave a bright big smile which would scare any normal person but would make harry hug her. This woman's face morph from that of a scarily stern face and lines longing her face to that of a young twenty year old with pink bubblegum hair, that harry knew so well. "Watcher Harry you sure have grown since I last saw you." Harry beamed at the woman as he holds her. "Yeah and your still a prankster I see." Harry smirked at her slightly as Tonks grinned back. "Maybe Harry but I just finished some work so I got a few days break."

"That's great we can think of more pranks then." Harry smiled mischievously at her with Tonks grinning equally back. " good idea harry but it will have to wait till after dinner." 

They all sat down at the table and started to eat the food that they had been preparing that morning. About thirty minutes later and full bellies, Tonks and harry headed up to his room and pulled out their quills and parchment. " right let's get down to some business." Harry spoke to Tonks who nodded eagerly at the idea of the thought of all the previous pranks they had come up with. After a bit of idea swapping and tinkering they have a prototype, they head into the bathroom together and harry stands on the tub. "Ready?" He called as Tonks nodded. He pressed firmly on the ball which erupted soaking both him and Tonks, sending them flying into their respected walls in the bathroom. "Wow to much power." Harry laughs loudly as Tonks gets up. Harry got up and walked across to Tonks looking her up and down as they were both soaked. Harry's eyes had changed from emerald green to a sunshine gold as he Walked up to Tonks and kissed her lips. Tonks's eyes which would normally be sky blue had mimic'ed harries as she kissed him back.

 

(Lemon begins)

He forced a huge kiss on her lips as he grabbed the front of her jeans so she can't pull away. He popped opened her jeans and drops them to her ankle and and pulls away to look. "Mhmm no panties just the way I love it Tonks." Tonks blushed she hadn't intended to wear none just her last ones were wet. Ask Tonks went to reply she screamed with her own orgasim. "Nooooooo" Harry had got between her legs andhad very skilfully and quickly brought her to release all over his face.

Tonks gasped as she was out of breath and with the slow insertion of Harry's man hood filling her up.

Harry smiles as he start to move inside her as he rubbed her breasts. "Your mine now Nym".

She moaned nodding her head as she could speak as Harry proceeded to get faster and deeper inside her. She moaned loudly as he came hard inside her making Tonks cum hard again panting.

*Lemon over*

 

The next day Harry woke up smiling Tonks was asleep next to him, cum pooling between her legs from the night of sex they had. Harry walked to the shower after thirty minutes he came out all clean and changed, he went down and made himself some cereals as everyone slowly woke up.

That day his spent most of his time revising, and working on stuff with Tonks, or practicing his flying with his godfather. Only at night taking turns to have intercourse with his mum and tonks.


End file.
